In recent years, genomics and proteomics have emerged as key technologies in biomedical research, resulting in a surge of interest in training by investigators keen to utilize these technologies in their research. Use of these advanced technologies requires trained personnel in order to produce valuable results, quality publications, and superior grant applications. To be of maximum benefit, education should ideally occur before experiments are begun, in order to lessen the possibility that the wrong platform is chosen. For example, a first step toward integrating "omics" technologies is the development of a well-stated hypothesis which clearly defines the research question under investigation. In order to test the hypothesis, the researcher must choose which platform to utilize and this requires an understanding of the technology available and the strengths and weaknesses of each approach. Alternatively, an investigator may determine that a combination of genomics and proteomics approaches is necessary. Careful experimental design is then critical to the success of the project as well as for interpreting the results. Given the large datasets generated by these technologies, knowledge of biostatistics, data analysis, and bioinformatics are vital and these are areas in which many investigators require additional training, specifically in the context of "omics" research. To address the issues outlined above, at least two types of training in "omics" technologies can be envisioned: 1) immediate, short-term training in the form of workshops, and 2) long-term, comprehensive instruction in the form of graduate education programs. The current proposal aims to fill the former need by providing hands-on training in genomics and proteomics in a coherent, experimentally-based framework. The Directors of the proposal have developed and taught courses covering Proteomics, Genomics, Bioinformatics, and Biostatistics and the curriculum for the proposed course will merge their expertise to provide a comprehensive training overview of these key technologies. Specifically, we propose to accomplish the following: build a curriculum enabling outcome-structured learning in proteomics and genomics technologies, provide novel training experiences using hands-on techniques and an established model by experienced investigators and educators, disseminate educational materials such that knowledge and information can be used to benefit a wide variety of audiences, and provide and/or act as portal for collaborative opportunities for both young and established investigators. (End of Abstract)